


I will come up with a title LATER

by Lila17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, Gen, Hawkmoth gets the miraculous, Humor, I'm trying to cover my bases, Rated teen for language, Short, probably too many variations of the same tag but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: Hawkmoth akumatizes Marinette. Hawkmoth asks Marinette to get Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. Hawkmoth is not prepared for what she says next.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Hawkmoth stopped. “Wait, what?”

“I said that’s me. I’m Ladybug. I have the Miraculous right here, if you want it or something-?”

Marinette trailed off as Hawkmoth was silent. “You okay over there, Hawkmoth?”

Some more silence. A beat passed. “You’re Ladybug. You’re saying I just akumatized Ladybug. You’re Ladybug.”

“...yeah?”

“holy fuck. holy shit. holy fucking shit”

“Hawkmoth are you okay?”

“NO, I JUST ACCIDENTALLY AKUMATIZED LADYBUG WHAT THE FUCK"

Marinette paused for a few moments. “...Yeah, cool, whatever. Do you still want me to bring the Miraculous over there?”

Another long silence.

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing about writing something and posting it every day on archiveofourown is not working out, at all. Still, I need to keep writing and write SOMETHING, thus this. I didn't talk about all the other questions or details of what might happen if Marinette was akumatized like what would happen to Tikki or how she got akumatized or if Marinette is just going to be akumatized forever because she's the only one who can purify the akuma and clearly she can't do that anymore, because number one that would take effort and also would make this fic sad instead of pure crack. Anyway. Hope this was fun to read or something


	2. BONUS ROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulse write for serafina13

Chat Noir quickly transformed and flipped open his communicator. "Ladybug! We've got a problem!"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Ladybug?"

"Can it wait? I'm busy right now."

"It can't!" Chat Noir said earnestedly. "There's an Akuma!"

"Mm. I've heard of that, yes."

"Really? You've already seen it? So you're fighting it now?"

There was a pause. "Yes! Yes I am. I'm going to Hawkmoth's right now to fight him. Get to the source of the trouble, you know?"

"Oh! Wow, good plan. Neat. See you later. Bye!"

"Mm, bye."

Chat Noir leaned against the windowsill and sighed for a moment, in awe of the cleverness of his lady. Then he stopped.

"WAIT A MOMENT-"


End file.
